


Reminiscenţă (Reminiscence)

by kyungiseyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungiseyo/pseuds/kyungiseyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mengingatmu dan segalamu, sampai tak kuingat lagi segalaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscenţă (Reminiscence)

**reminiscenţă**

**< story>**

**< kyungsoo>**

Mengingatmu dan tawamu seperti mengulum gulali di depan sekolah kita dulu. Membuat aku serta merta terhanyut dan bibirku mengulas senyum. Deretan gigimu yang rapih selalu terlihat saat kau terkikik geli karena candaku yang kadang tak lucu. Manis sekali, sampai lengket dia di benakku.

Mengingatmu dan tangismu seperti berdiri di atas taman hijau dirundung hujan. Membuat aku membatin agar air langit berhenti tumpah ke tanah yang sudah kadung kuyup. Tapi semerbak yang digiurkan kuyup tanah di taman begitu cantik, menjadi alasanku untuk tetap di sana hingga hujan reda. Bagiku, kau selalu cantik – kapanpun, bagaimanapun. Bahkan saat menangis – karena getaran bahu dan isakanmu yang membuat tanganku merengkuh kamu yang mungil. Kubiarkan air matamu mengalir hingga kerah kemejaku basah karenanya, sambil kuusap rambut hazelmu yang licin terawat, cantik – hingga reda tangismu.

Mengingatmu dan amarahmu seperti berjalan di lapangan gersang kala tengah hari. Membuat pening kepalaku, pusing tujuh keliling, lunglai seluruh tubuhku. Setiap kali kau terdiam, membisu tanpa suara, membuat senyap tanpa alasan dan memberi spasi lebih lebar untuk jalan aspal di antara kita saat kita berjalan berdua – adalah beberapa gejala dari memuncaknya amarahmu. Di setiap waktu itu pula, kuharap malam segera menjelang dengan anginnya yang berhembus pelan nan sejuk – bersama pesan singkatmu yang benar-benar singkat – entah hanya ‘Hai’, atau ‘Halo’. Tapi kau harus tahu, cantik, bahagiaku jauh lebih banyak dari kumpulan pesan singkat se-antero dunia.

Mengingatmu dan segala kenangan kita seperti berenang di laut lepas. Kau tahu, cantik, pantai adalah cinta keduaku setelah kau yang bercokol dengan anggun di urutan pertama. Saat kucoba menyelam, kutemukan beberapa pemandangan indah di sana – karang-karang, anemon laut, ikan-ikan laut yang berenang dalam kawanan, serta keindahan lainnya. Saat kusembulkan kepalaku ke atas, tak kutemukan siapapun di sana. Hanya suara burung camar yang menyapaku. Ombak membanting tubuhku ke kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri. Gelagapan mencari udara untuk paru-paruku yang mengempis. Seperti aku menilik kembali segala memori kita berdua, cantik. Saat kau dan aku berjalan berdua beriringan, bertukar cerita, senda gurau, saat bahuku menopang wajah sembabmu...

... kemudian kusadari, kau tak lagi di sini.

Mengingatmu sambil menikmati sepoi angin senja di depan nisanmu tak pernah gagal membuat mataku memanas. Bulir-bulir air mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata. Tak ada kata terucap. Hanya batin yang menggaungkan rindu.

“Lho, Kyungsoo?”

Aku terkesiap. Apa telingaku tak salah dengar? Apa... aku baru saja mendengar suaramu?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara. Benar saja, 2 meter setelah punggungku adalah raut wajahmu yang sejak lama ingin kutatap teduhnya, dan tak kalah terkejutnya dengan wajahku.

“A-apa itu... benar-benar kau?”

Kau mendekatiku perlahan, menjulurkan tangan halusmu, dan menyentuh pipiku. “Iya, Kyungsoo. Cintaku. Ini aku.”

Kutangkupkan tanganku di atas punggung tanganmu, seperti dulu saat kita berkencan di musim dingin. Aku tergugu. Tanganmu terasa nyata sekali. Pikiranku sudah tak lagi mendasar logika. Masa bodoh dengan halusinasi atau delusi dan lain sebagainya.

“Sayang...” panggilku tertahan. “Betapa aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini,” ujarku sambil terus memegang tanganmu erat, tak ingin lepas. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan bahagia, bercampur... iba?

“Sayang, ada apa?” tanyaku.

“Kyungsoo, kau...”

“Ada apa, Sayang?”

“...”

“Katakanlah.”

“...”

“Sayang?”

“Aku baru saja beranjak dari makammu sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.”

**< /kyungsoo>**

***

**< author>**

**_2 hari sebelumnya_  
**

Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya, menolak ajakan rekan kerjanya untuk makan malam bersama seorang teman dekat yang baru saja dapat promosi. “Tidak, Baek – ini adalah peringatan 40 hari kematiannya. Aku harus ke makamnya sekarang!”

“Tapi, Kyungsoo, Jonghyun bilang dia juga mengundang– ”

“Mungkin aku akan datang terlambat, _okay_? Sampaikan ucapan selamatku untuknya dan permintaan maaf karena aku tak datang tepat waktu.”

Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang tak kenal kompromi. Sadar bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia, Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. “Baiklah, akan kusampaikan. Hati-hati di jalan.”

Kyungsoo menyambar kunci motor dengan segera, mengambil buket bunga yang sudah disimpannya di bawah meja kerjanya, dan bergegas pergi. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah sampai di makam gadis itu 30 menit setelahnya, namun sebuah kargo usang yang terguling membuatnya berhenti pada menit ke-20.

Hujan yang mengguyur jalan bebas hambatan sore itu membuat motornya goyah. Tanpa ia sadari, kargo yang ada di depannya mengalami hal yang sama. Saat ia hendak mendahului kargo tersebut di jalur kiri, kendaraan besar beroda empat tersebut pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng ke arahnya. Ia mencoba menghindar dengan melompat dari motornya, dan...

Kendaraan roda dua tipe _racing_ milik Kyungsoo tertimpa kargo hingga remuk. Tubuh Kyungsoo tak turut remuk, hanya saja kepalanya menghantam aspal dengan keras dan iganya remuk karena posisi jatuh yang salah. Darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Nafasnya tinggal satu-satu.

Sirene polisi. Derum mobil. Dan, senyap.

**< /author>**

***

**< kyungsoo>**

“Kau tidak ingat apapun?” tanyamu cemas.

Sejenak, aku terdiam. Berusaha untuk mengingat semua yang kualami sebelumnya. Namun... untuk apalah.

Aku mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. “Sudahlah,” kuusap pipimu perlahan, “ _as long as we being together, it doesn’t matter at all_.”

Matamu mulai berbinar bahagia. Kurengkuh kau dalam pelukanku. Kudekatkan bibirku pada cuping telingamu, menyibak sedikit rambut _hazel_ mu, dan berbisik;

“ _I eternally love you_ , _Darl._ ”

**< /story>**

**Author's Note:**

> Ne, halo halo! Postingan maso kedua setelah 'Oase' :'D YAK MAAFIN PEMUDA PENUNDA TUGASNYA BELOM DISELESEIN BELOM ADA IDE ;;;; kalo ada yang punya ide boleh post komen di postingan sebelah hehehehe /maunya/
> 
> Terimakasih sudah mampir, memberikan kudos dan komentar! :D Salam kenal! :D


End file.
